En la otra vida
by Lilith's angel
Summary: Sakura lamenta la pérdida de su querido sensei a manos de su amigo Sasuke –Quizás en otra vida-


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mostrados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los tomo prestados sin afán de lucro, sin embargo está historia es entera propiedad de mi persona bajo el seudónimo Lilith's angel

**Pareja**: Kakashi y Sakura

"_pensamientos"_

-Narración

**Resumen**: Sakura lamenta la pérdida de su querido sensei a manos de su amigo Sasuke –Quizás en otra vida-

**++En otra vida++**

Era la tarde del inicio de verano, el calor asolaba en todos los hogares, la gente se divertía en estos bellos e inspirados días. Sin embargo, yo estoy encerrada en lo que figuro es una habitación, pues distingo cuatro ángulos flojos que miran para todos lados, pero al fin y al cabo, cuatro nada más.

Respiro dificultosamente, pues poderosos lazos intangibles me sujetan fuertemente a la cama, me revuelvo e intento zafarme de ellos, desesperada entre las sábanas, y sólo consigo con ello atraer a las copiosas gotas de sudor que se unen una a una a mí a través de mis poros, para llegar a formar una delgada capa, cual segunda piel.

Grito desesperada y me remuevo de lado a lado, vocifero al viento ardientemente palabras vagas, mientras las ingratas lágrimas huyen presurosas de mis ojos sin yo notarlo, no al menos hasta que ya han recorrido el espacio de media mejilla, y con su calidez me traen el recuerdo de mejores ayeres, ayeres en donde no cargaba tanto sufrimiento.

Ayeres situados en esa tarde del comienzo de verano hace apenas unos años

+++Flashback+++

_-"Yo Soy Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan- divaga un poco mientras se toma el tiempo para evitar contestar esas simplicidades- No, no tengo ganas de decirles eso- termina por exponer- ¿Mis sueños para el futuro? No había pensado en eso, y en cuanto a mis pasatiempos, tengo muchos pasatiempos- y nuevamente les sonríe descaradamente bajo su máscara sabiendo que no ha revelado mas de que le gustaría"-_

_-"….Mmm Mi Nombre es Sakura Haruno, y a mí me gusta… bueno el chico que me gusta…"_

+++Fin Flashback+++

Me duele el pecho y se me dificulta respirar, me remuevo pero esas invisibles sogas no me dejan de atormentar, ya estoy harta y grito con todas mis fuerzas, pero sólo obtengo que me ardan los pulmones por el aire expulsado y mi propio agotamiento.

Pronto caigo inconsciente y lo sé porque veo frente a mis ojos un panorama más pintoresco, menos cruel, en donde corro nuevamente al lado de todos los que ame, en donde no hay guerra, en donde nadie me juzga ni me hiere.

Sueño con nubes de almíbar y fantasías congeladas en el tiempo, en donde mis alegrías pueden perdurar, pero ese fantasma regresa a mí, como la vaga sombra que no me deja en paz y me atormenta, siento los brazos arder mientras las líneas se marcan aún más a mis brazos, y abdomen, a mis doloridos tobillos. Simplemente ya no quiero estar atada.

Justo ahora estoy firmemente atada a esta cama maltrecha, pataleo y vocifero como nunca antes, pero no son esas las ataduras de las que quisiera deshacerme. Son esos punzantes recuerdos los que me desuelan y flagelan hasta conseguir que desee estar en otro lado, son esas las reminiscencias, que me atan y de las que quiero inútilmente escapar.

Cuando logro calmarme me doy cuenta que en verdad mi esfuerzo es en vano, aunque consiguiera escapar de esos recuerdos, incluso si lograra que el dolor se fuera junto con ellos, me sentiría vacía, porque esos recuerdos son los únicos momentos felices que me quedan

Él se tuvo que ir, vivimos tan felices juntos, podía pasar horas mirándolo, abrazándolo, simplemente a su lado. Pero no, se tuvo que ir, el caprichoso destino tuvo que quitarlo de mis enamorados brazos

Mi amor ¿Dónde estás? No quiero comer, no quiero dormir, ni siquiera me interesa que me toque la luz del Sol o de la Luna, sólo quiero verte otra vez, sólo quiero que me lleves nuevamente a esos hermosos bosques donde tú y yo podíamos estar alejados de las curiosas miradas que nos reprochaban nuestra edad.

Una chica guapa, vestida de ningún color e impecablemente peinada se acerca a mi tratando de controlar su expresión de miedo y fastidio por saberse ahí, se controla y respira lentamente, hasta lograr formar algo parecido a una sonrisa, viene a invitarme un plato de sopa que supuestamente debo comer, ya lo he dicho antes; No quiero, y simplemente le doy la espalda, me voltea la cara tratando de ser amable, entonces enfurezco y me lleno de cólera, ellos sólo quieren que me olvide de ti, le tiro el plato a la cara a pesar de estar atada, en realidad no sé como lo consigo

Esa fuerza surge de mí sin yo planearlo…

"_Te recuerdo herido, y sangrando en mitad de ese campo, Sasuke atravesó tu corazón con su chidori, y yo no pude hacer nada para detenerlo, te torturaba con su sharingan y yo no podía ayudarte, lentamente vi al que fuera mi amigo convertirse en un monstruo y revelarse como el mismo anticristo para matar a quien le enseñara todo"_

-¡No!- Y mis lágrimas recorren mis ojos "No" y mis cabellos se vuelven látigos, "No" y quiero mantenerte cerca de mí. No, no te vayas

Quiero sujetarte y quizá esta vez pueda salvarte, quizá esta vez consiga traerte y te salve. Tiro fuertemente de ti y me aferro con todas mis fuerzas, "_pero ahí está Sasuke, veo su rostro y me duele",_ me aparta de ti y entonces yo me defiendo con uñas y dientes, "_ya no poseo chackra pero aguerridamente trato de defenderte porque te amo"._

De la nada, siento que mis músculos se adormecen, y que mis latidos se vuelven más calmados me inunda el sueño y la enfermera me recuesta nuevamente en mi cama, maniatándome esta vez con unos ropajes.

Supongo que no estábamos destinados a ser felices en esta vida, pero quizá en otra vida yo pueda ser tu chica, quizá en otro mundo podamos cumplir la promesa de estar juntos

Quizá después en la otra vida los pecados del pasado sean perdonados, a nuestro amor lo separo la guerra, el odio, el mal convertido en persona, ese corazón maltrecho y carcomido sólo se encargo de hacer el trabajo que estaba predeterminado

Miro hacia un pequeño agujero de forma cuadrada que se encuentra en uno de lados de aquella habitación, y puedo ver la plateada y hermosa luna, era la misma luna que tu contemplabas, respiro y me siento tranquila, las lágrimas rondan mis mejillas, pero ya estoy mejor.

Te veo extender tus brazos hacia mí, me sonríes y yo tan sólo quiero estar junto a ti, por fin puedo verte y me siento tan emocionada, camino hacia ti y de repente ya no están mis ataduras, me abrazas y siento tu calidez, es como si siempre hubiera tenido frio, hasta que llegue a ti.

Un beso, el dulce y peligroso néctar que tanto amo y que emana de tus labios, por fin juntos, por fin mío, por fin el dolor se fue.

A la mañana siguiente yo sonrío recostada en mi cama, por primera vez pacífica, con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro, mi corazón ya no sufre, mi corazón ya no llora… ya no late

Vislumbro mi cuerpo por última vez, después te miro de nuevo y sonrió

"Quizá en la otra vida, mi querido sensei"

Xxx

Xx

X

Fin

X

XX

XXX

Waa aquí termina este fic, quise actualizar los demás pero buu estoy enferma, jeje como sea espero que haya sido de su agrado tanto como para no se jeje DEJARME UN REVIEW. Les mando un abrazo de yo, que soy Lilith's angel Ja ne ^_^


End file.
